paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty
DustyXTex.png 20140801 115309.jpg 20140722 203659.jpg 20140720 143834.jpg 20140630 184951.jpg 20140703 103152.jpg 20140701 100418.jpg 20140630 215751.jpg 20140704 200242.jpg 20140703 223012.jpg 20140706 092317.jpg 20140716 211439.jpg Pptitlecard2.png DustyTitleCardVector.png 20141027 191859.jpg Dusty2.png Dusty3.png Dusty4.png Dusty5.png DustyDressedFancy.png DustySlidingDownSnowyHill.png 20150215 095153.jpg 20150330 152300.jpg Dusty, Skye, and Marshall.png 20150517 150404.jpg Dusty-Come- at- me- Bro- By KF.png Puppet Dusty - By KF.png|My life is mostly full of regrets. The part with the Dusty Puppet was just for fun dusty - By KF.png|merry christmas! Dusty is my OC. Bio: Dusty is a brown Husky. She lived in a western town in Texas. She wanted to have an adventure. So, she ran off and found herself in Adventure Bay. She joined the PAW Patrol after saving a baby vulture from falling off a steep cliff. No long terrian can tire her out. Her puppack has all kinds of lassos cause she is prepared Apperances: She is brown. She has white hair like Rocky's. Her Eyes are Red. Her outfit is a red pinkish color Her collar is white and her dog tag is fuchsia. Personality: She is pretty Shy. She loves to be outdoors. He likes to be out in winter and spring. She is the fastest pup. She is also really fast at pup pup Boogie. She is nice and brave. Quotes: Time to Ride the West Any Terrian and no pain Get along little PAW Patrol pups! Lets run the terrian! Trivia: Tex is her boyfriend She loves bacon, treats and fruit. She is also a fast swimmer Fanon Apperances Pups and the Cupup Dusty Leaves the PAW Patrol Part 1 and 2 Girl Time (PAW Patrol Version) Wolf-I-fied (PAW Patrol Version) Secret Cupup Song (Secret Cupet Song from LPS) Pups all Around the World Chase Away the Winter Blues (PAW Patrol version) Eau De Dusty Pup Story 2 Pups Trouble Through Time Humnaraian (Paw Patrol Version) Two Pups for Two Pests Battle of the Bands Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes Pup Meets World I Didn't Do it (PAW Patrol Version) Pups and the Chaotic Clans (Video Game) Pups and the Sled Race Pups Trouble Through Time character movelist Pups and the electric Tundra And Dusty Sea Pup out of Water If the Shoe Fits (PAW Patrol Version) Pups Lost in Space Grease (PAW Patrol Version) The Very Littlest PAW Patrol Pups Surf the Waves Cant Stop Singing (PAW Patrol Version) The Incredible Growing Pup Pups Save a Snake Pups in Quicksand Pups Save an Ottercub Dino Pups Fun Being Fun (PAW Patrol version) Chez Paris (PAW Patrol version) Pups Sail the Seas Pups on Security Pups Howloween Rescue PAW Patrol/ Harry Potter (Franchise) Pups Save the Tasmanian Tigers Pups Save the Dodos Pups Get an Exterminator Abraka-Pup! Pups Get an Electrician Pups and the 5 Nights at Freddy's Pups Save the Turkeys Pups and the Island Curse Creature Pup-Ventures The Team Up Pups, Kratts, and the Baby Penguin Problem Marshall's Christmas Adventure Furry Friday Dusty's Sick Day Tick Tock Pups! Winter Wonder What...? (PAW Patrol Version) PAW Patrol/ Recess Pups Disneyland Holiday Vacation Lookout Window Pups, Kratts, and the Lost Memory Pups Meet the Pound Puppies Pups, Kratts, and the Snowy Woods Rescue Why Can't We Be Friends? (PAW Patrol Version) The Brother Story Night at the Pawza (PAW Patrol Version) Proud as a.... Peacock? (PAW Patrol Version) Dusty & The Fancy Cowpup In the Loop (PAW Patrol Version) It's The Pup Fest! Part 1 and 2 Marshall Universe The Pup Tag Map Part 1 and 2 Lookout Sweet Lookout Tanks for the Memories (PAW Patrol Version) Bubble Buddies Giant Doggy So Many birthdays Blizzard and the Cool Pups Marshall the Sword fighter Katie's Room Pup Pack Tools Lassos Lucky Horse Shoe Saddle Branding Iron Ax Vehicle Western Buggy Voice Actresses Young Dusty- Michelle Creber (Voice of Applebloom) Older Dusty- Ashleigh Ball (Voice of Applejack) Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists